


Mirrored

by Kittleskittle



Series: Niloy Oneshots [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Nil being Nil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittleskittle/pseuds/Kittleskittle
Summary: Nil finds Aloy after Meridian and asks to travel with her. Meanwhile, Aloy gets more than she bargains for.
Relationships: Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Series: Niloy Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Mirrored

She's traveling along a forested path cloaked in deep afternoon shadows when the bloated clouds finally let loose their burden of rain.

Grimacing, Aloy shifts her weight and tightens her pace. As determined as she is to reach a suitable campsite by nightfall, this rainfall is too intense and heavy for her to navigate safely in, and she only makes it a few more feet before sighing and veering off the path into the shelter the thick foliage has to offer. But just as she's about to pull off her pack, the hairs on the back of her neck prickle in a familiar, chilly wave and stand at attention. 

She's being watched.

Aloy straightens slowly, her fingers creeping upward to wrap around the handle of her bow. A twig snaps, and she yanks it from her back, tears an arrow from her quiver, nocks it, and whirls around in one blindingly fast motion.

A frown tugs at her lips at the man standing before her. He holds his hands up in front of him in a gesture far too innocent for the likes of him.

"Nil," she spits, flashing a furious glare at him as she forces herself to lower her weapon. "What are you _doing_? I could've shot you!"

"But you didn't." The hunter's grin is sharp and all teeth, equal parts disarming and threatening. "You know as well as I that after the firestorm of Meridian, we're bonded by the furor of battle and the stain of blood, huntress. You couldn't loose that arrow at me anymore than you could at yourself."

"Don't test me," Aloy mutters, but she shoves the arrow back into the leather quiver at her hip anyway. A beat passes while she eyes him suspiciously.

"What do you want, Nil?"

His shrug is infuriatingly languid, and her jaw tightens. 

"I was in the area and noticed your work," he replies mildly. "A treat for the eyes as always, by the way. That slash across the chest you got in on that one larger man -"

"Get to the point," snaps Aloy.

"You're awfully short today." Nil studies her for a moment longer. Frustration swells within her, and she's about to turn and leave when he finally speaks again, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "I was wondering if you'd like to travel together for a time."

"What - why?" she sputters, drawing back in shock. As odd as Nil tends to be, Aloy has mostly grown used to his particular quirks. Him catching her so off guard is rare, and her eyes narrow in suspicion as she looks him over.

"The quarry I desire isn't so easily flushed out as it was before we drove the bandits away," he sighs mournfully, drawing an undignified snort from Aloy. "But danger and death seem to shadow you like a Stalker. I only seek the unique challenges your presence tends to attract."

_Danger and death seem to shadow you._

Unbidden, images of those she had lost, those she hadn't been able to save flash through her mind, chief among them Rost. Her stomach _aches_ with grief, and with a snarl, Aloy jerks around and begins to stalk off into the brush - away from those memories, away from the man who frustrates and intrigues her in equal parts.

Nil, however, is a hunter as much as she is and won't let his prey get away so easily. Leaves crunch loudly as he falls in step beside her, and Aloy shoots him as menacing of a glare as she can muster despite the fact that she probably looks like a half-drowned fox.

"Didn't you get the hint?" she hisses. "No. The answer is no. I don't want to travel with anyone, least of all you."

"Why?" His query is muddled with innocent non-understanding. It only infuriates her further.

"Because, Nil - " Aloy rounds on him, shoving a hand against the broad expanse of his bared chest - "you're as likely to kill me as you are to be of any help, and like you said, I'm hounded by enough death. I don't need another threat following me around."

Gleaming silver eyes bore down into her own, and that's when Aloy realizes her hand is still resting on his unexpectedly warm chest. She snatches it away.

"I thought I made this clear to you when I showed up to fight by your side," Nil says quietly, and she's perturbed to find sorrow of all things choking his voice. "But apparently not. Aloy, I'm not going to kill you. There was a point where it was all I dreamed of, all I thought I wanted - the delicious uncertainty of two evenly matched opponents locked in a fight to the death. The idea consumed my every waking thought when I wasn't embroiled in battle. But..."

He trails off, looking more uncertain than she's ever seen him, gazing down at her in mild bemusement as though she's a Carja pub puzzle he can't quite figure out.

"But?" she prompts. Aloy is tired, annoyed, cold, and wet, and she wants this conversation over with five minutes ago.

"I don't think I ever actually wanted to kill you."

She takes a deep, steadying breath. "Then what is it that you wanted?" 

"You."

Aloy's control on her frayed temper loosens all at once. "Okay, you know what? I'm not dealing with this, or you, or your obnoxious riddles. I don't know what you're talking about, but right now, I need to go - "

In the next instant, she finds herself pressed flush against her former bandit hunting partner. Nil has pulled her into the steel trap of his embrace, and Aloy is quite suddenly the closest she's ever been physically to another human being. Disbelief and shock have her riveted to the spot, have her unable to form words with her traitorous mouth which is hanging open like that of a gutted fish. 

"No riddles," he says lowly, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. "Only a fool of a man who desires the most captivating woman he's ever met very, _very_ much."

He bends down to kiss her.

When his lips meet hers, the disgust Aloy expects to be flooded with never comes, and it's with a faraway fascination that she realizes she actually wants this. She wants _Nil_. Steady denial of her own feelings towards the former soldier have allowed her to keep her distance, but now that he's closed that gap between them, all bets are off. The snarling, dark mass of jealous desire she has refused to allow free until now rips from its chains and rises up into her throat, guiding her forward into kissing him back with a vigor that surprises her.

And Nil too, apparently, because he gasps softly and loosens his hold on her for a few seconds. But it isn't long before his arms are winding securely around Aloy's waist, and he's dragging her so close that she can feel every hard angle of his body, and his armor is digging into her skin. His tongue, slick and hungry, delves into her mouth, and instinctively, she brushes her own against it. At the unexpectedly sensual feeling, hot, molten wanting washes through her core and has her sex clenching beneath the many layers she wears, layers she finds herself wanting shed. Already her fingers are questing over Nil's armor, looking for releases and snaps that will remove the offending items from him. 

Aloy is aware that she should probably take a step back to think about this, or at the very least slow down and ease into this new territory responsibly, but she can't help herself. After a lifetime spent starved for affectionate physical contact, his touch is already her new addiction, and she can't get enough. It's not like Nil is the type to deny himself of his vices, anyway - plus, he's been eerily perceptive of her mood from the day they met, always pushing and pulling just the right amount. So instead of distancing himself or cautioning her, he breaks their kiss and patiently helps her remove his scant armor piece by piece, until it's scattered around the underbrush haphazardly. 

The headdress comes off last, revealing a standard Carja military haircut of shaved sides with longer wavy locks of black hair that sweep down to frame his face attractively. If Aloy hadn't already thought him beautiful beyond compare, she'd be doomed now, and her fingers twitch as she contemplates running them through the inky strands.

When Nil is down to only the baggy cutoff pants the Carja tend to favor, he crushes his mouth over hers once again, seemingly as eager for contact as she is, and the notion has a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in Aloy's chest. She feels truly wanted - not for her knowledge or because of some kind of nonsense supernatural mandate - but for who she actually is. The thought is too overwhelming to ponder on at the moment, but she packs it away like an interesting machine part to be examined later.

Her clothing - the Brave clothing that Teb had stitched for her so long ago - is next, necklaces and pieces of armor and fur and leather shedding from her in layers, until she's left in her worn underclothes. Gently, Nil tugs her away from him, and she's about to protest, but he maintains his hold on her so that he can back her into the smooth, papery trunk of a birch tree.

A moment of heady quiet swells between them, where the world seems to hold its breath and their eyes meet to silently ask questions and give answers. A rare smile curves Nil's lips, and they fall to brush over her forehead with so much careful tenderness that tears blur Aloy's eyes before she blinks them away. He kisses and his way down her cheek, to her neck, brushing over sensitive places she hasn't known existed until now. One of her hands on her waist drops to the hem of her pants, pausing until she swallows hard and nods.

As though he's unwrapping a fragile gift, Nil eases her leggings down carefully, exposing her most secret place to the air and his molten steel gaze. And he takes his time looking, raking his eyes over the russet curls nestled in the apex of her thighs, glistening with sticky wetness from her arousal. Aloy finds herself lacking shame, because it's clear that her new lover likes what he sees very much, if the obvious bulge tenting his pants is anything to go by. What she _is_ beginning to experience is impatience.

"You..." She licks her lips, as they've gone dry in her anticipation. "Can you touch me?"

Nil huffs out a soft laugh, angling to press a kiss into her jawline. "I was only enjoying the spectacular view. We only get to do this for the first time once, after all."

"Nil..." Aloy hates how whiny his name sounds, but she's nearly past the point of caring.

"As my huntress commands," he purrs, and without another second wasted, his fingers wander down to ghost over her aching folds. "There you go. I bet that feels really good, doesn't it?"

"I...I...yes," Aloy says weakly, because it's true. His touch _does_ feel good - better, in fact, than any physical sensation she's yet experienced, and she clutches at his shoulders like an anchor. Nil hums approvingly, and his lips find her neck, where he sucks and kisses and nibbles with abandon. The roughened pad of his thumb finds her clit, and he circles it agonizingly slowly over the tiny bundle of nerves, his touch clearly intended to tease more than anything else. But she loses herself in it all the same, eager to sink into any other feeling than the loneliness and aimlessness she's known since the second battle for Meridian. Hesitantly, her grip on his shoulders still firm, Aloy even begins to roll her hips in time with his moments, and she's rewarded by wave after wave of roaring pleasure. The desperate whimper she makes draws a groan from her partner, and she's wound even tighter by the sinful sound.

Nil gives one last hard nip to her neck before pulling his hand away from the sopping wet folds of her pussy. Without words, he turns Aloy around until she's facing the tree, then presses a hand into the arch of her lower back until she bends. Her ass lifts automatically, and she's suddenly _very_ exposed to the Carja killer, a concept which should be more than a little terrifying. But all she feels is a sharp thrill at the perceived danger of the situation, even as she's growing to realize that she actually trusts his earlier words about not wanting to kill her. 

Something hot and rock hard presses itself between her legs, and Aloy sucks in a breath when she realizes that it's Nil's cock. Nails dig into the soft skin of her hips while he begins to grind himself teasingly against her soaked pussy, creating such a delicious friction that she can't help but shove her hips back, greedy for more. She hasn't coupled with another person before, and she's impatient to have him inside of her.

"Ready for me, huntress?" he croons. Aloy moans as his nails scrape up her belly and under the top she's still somehow wearing. Large hands envelope her breasts entirely as he gives a hard thrust, the head of his cock just scraping over her swollen clit, and she gives a frantic nod.

Nil shifts the slightest bit, and before another thought can pass through her head he's shoving himself inside of her with one rough stroke. Tearing pain lances through Aloy's core, tightening every muscle in her body and snapping her spine straight. A strangled cry rips from her - she didn't know this was supposed to _hurt_ , the Seeker thinks dizzily. But something about the pain and the subsequent rush of endorphins is uniquely sublime, and it takes everything in her to keep her trembling knees from buckling.

Snarling, Nil yanks himself out of her, and Aloy us left reeling from the sudden, cloying emptiness. She cranes her head around to find him staring down at his cock, which is covered in a thin layer of blood. Her blood.

"You didn't tell me you were untouched," he says quietly.

"I...I didn't think it would matter," she replies, biting at her lower lip. 

Keeping his silver eyes trained on her, Nil drops his fingers down to his shaft and brushes them over it, collecting the sticky mix of fluids and then bringing them to his lips. A satisfied moan spills from him as his tongue darts out to lathe over his fingertips, lapping up every trace of the mess. By the time he finishes licking his fingers clean, Aloy is fidgeting in place, desperate for him to be inside of her again, for that exquisite pleasure-pain she only has had a taste of.

Lining himself up again, Nil finally speaks, and her lips quirk at how obnoxiously pouty his voice is. "It doesn't matter much. But I would have savored the thrill of unclaimed territory more."

When he slides into her waiting slit again, his passage is much smoother than before - although Aloy still winces at the sting. 

"We're bonded by more than just battle now, you and I," Nil says huskily. "I've drawn first blood from you, little huntress." He punctuates his words with a hard thrust, and stars bloom and die behind her eyes. 

"I don't belong to you, or to anyone," Aloy grits out past the ecstasy that threatens to drown her.

"You mistake me, Aloy." He bends over to cover her, gripping the trunk of the tree himself. When he speaks again, his lips are ghosting over her ear tauntingly. "It's not that you belong to me. It's that we both belong to each other."

The words fill her with an unexpected joy, near overwhelming in conjunction with the pleasure Nil is giving her with his body. Then his mouth falls to the space between her shoulder and neck, hot puffs of air tickling over her skin, and he bites down into the tender flesh.

It's more pain, but it's just as darkly decadent as him taking her maidenhead had been, and Aloy surrenders to his hold while he begins to drive into her pussy at a punishing speed. One arm wraps around her waist in a firm hold, and the other shoves itself between her legs to toy with her hardened clit, catching the sparks in her core into an all out wildfire. The wet, squelching noises from their fucking are obscene in their frequency and volume, but they only spur her on. They're more like wild animals than people by this point, having surrendered to their most basic instincts and far past the point of rational thought. 

"Ah," Nil moans when his mouth finally releases her, and Aloy shudders at the soreness his teeth have left behind, sure to leave a mark. "Doesn't it feel _good_ to succumb?"

Her only response is to shove her hips back into his pelvis needily, because the way his fingers are circling over that bundle of nerves in combination with his unabashedly feral rutting is bringing her maddeningly close to her release. Nil is right, though - Aloy feels fantastic, better than she ever has in her life, and she's finding herself distantly wondering why she denied this part of herself for so long. Always in control, always persevering, but never thinking of herself and what she may want. And now, she may have found part of the answer.

"Nil," she pants, grabbing at the hand he has wrapped around her slight waist. "I'm going to...I'm, ah - "

"Fuck, that's right, Aloy. Haah - let those last remnants of self control go and take what you need from me."

And she does let go then, right at his command. Every last nerve feels like it fires off at once as her orgasm tears through her violently, blinding her to everything else beyond Nil's cock pulsing inside of her as he finds his own release deep within her. His mindless bucking into her oversensitive sex draws out each new wave of ecstasy, making her clench and pulse around him to milk him of every last drop of his spend. The bite of his nails into her waist is her only source of grounding, and Aloy clings on to it out of the irrational fear that she'll somehow lose herself in her pleasure.

But eventually, she does come down, dragged in part by shaky knees and sore muscles and the mess they've made together. With a breathless sigh, Nil pulls his softening length from her, then grabs at her arm to pull her up and around. Exhausted, Aloy sags against his bare chest.

"There's a stream nearby," Nil says softly, brushing a few escaped strands of hair from her eyes. "Come, let me clean you up."

"I can clean myself," Aloy mutters, but it lacks the bite of her normal retorts. 

"I know," he chuckles, bending to place a kiss on the crown of her head. "But it's nice to rely on others from time to time. Especially one's partner."

Aloy doesn't protest. She doesn't complain when Nil leans down to hook a strong arm under her knees and lift her off the ground to cradle her against him. She doesn't fight him when he carries to the stream he mentioned and begins to clean her off with the red silk scarf he wears and sweet-smelling Carja soap. 

Because Nil, as usual, is right on a number of counts. He _is_ her partner now - there's no getting around it. Being taken care of by him is indeed nice, and maybe a little humorous in light of his nature. And most of all, he had been correct in his earlier statement: they now belong to each other. 

Aloy supposes she'll have to get used to traveling with another and maybe even sharing a bedroll. But as she looks Nil over, and he shoots her a crooked grin then leans down to kiss her, she thinks that maybe this isn't the worst fate in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' pwp I've had sitting around for awhile and decided to polish up. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
